Child's Play
by MinnieJello
Summary: Because we all know that children are the best matchmakers. A story in which Rin and Shippo decide to take matters into their own hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but ideas.

* * *

><p>A frustrated growl ripped through the noise of late-night traffic. Ivory claws clicked an agitated rhythm on the steering wheel. <em>Damn it all. <em>Sesshomaru prided himself on being in control of every aspect of his life, of being the epitome of order. _So how is it that I am late, every single night?_

The scenery passed him by in a blur as Sesshomaru traveled a route he knew as well as the way to his own home. It was business, as usual, that kept him at the office. Meetings and schedules and decisions and stubborn rivals and too many things to do and not enough time. His car was rushed into the dimly-lit parking lot in front of a small building. Cursing under his breath, the taiyoukai raced with inhuman speed into the darkness of the hallway. There was one room he knew would be brightly lit, and as he neared his destination he could hear three familiar heartbeats.

Sesshomaru peered through the window, eyes closing in consternation at what he saw. Buried in a nest of worn blankets and pillows was a young girl, arms wrapped around an even smaller boy – a kitsune whose scent he could recognize as easily as Rin's. They had long ago given up the fight against peaceful slumber. Evidence of their prolonged stay was still being cleaned up by Kagome Higurashi, one of the many Sunset Daycare employees. She was always the one to stay with his adopted daughter, and for that he was grateful.

Kagome unlocked the door to the hallway, two cups in hand and a scowl firmly in place. "Sesshomaru! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Her fierce whisper carried easily through the silence.

Golden eyes glared at her before answering stiffly. "I am aware." Then he sighed, and allowed shards of his stern mask to fall. What was before a tight line loosened into a weary frown. "I apologize, Higurashi-san. It was another meeting that took longer than it should have. You will of course be paid extra for your extended services."

"I... Sesshomaru, it can't go on like this." Kagome wrung her hands nervously, avoiding eye-contact.

Guilt rose up unwarranted, and he looked again to the sleeping forms of Rin and Shippo. Indeed, it was not fair of him to ask her kit as well as Kagome to stay so late in the night. "I understand perfectly. I apologize for the trouble I have caused you and your son. I will find another to watch over Rin."

Startled chocolate eyes rose to meet his own. "That isn't what I meant! I could never be so cruel as to separate the two and... Why don't we continue this inside?" She hastily turned and left him at the doorway, dumping the cups into the sink across the room.

Sesshomaru walked over to his daughter and apprehensively sat in one of the brightly colored children's chairs nearby, doubtful that it would support his weight. As he waited for Kagome to gather up the last of Rin's projects – how she could tell childish works apart would forever be a mystery to him – the businessman contented himself with watching the steady rise and fall of serene breathing. His gaze softened as a restless turn revealed small, interlocking hands.

A year ago, Sesshomaru learned that Inuyasha's girlfriend worked at a daycare. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the establishment welcomed people of all species, and had a large number of cheerful employees willing to work a few hours later than usual. Shippo and Rin had become the best of friends immediately, and Kagome naturally loved every child that was under her care.

He didn't use to come back so late. It started off small, maybe half an hour after closing. As work picked up, he was needed more and more, keeping him from his daughter. Before he realized it, arriving at Sunset Daycare at 10 was the usual, and he frequently called Kagome's work number to ask if she could watch over Rin that day, regardless of her scheduled hours. Sesshomaru realized how fortunate it was that he had found someone like Kagome to watch over Rin. She was trustworthy in that she wouldn't take advantage of him through his daughter, and dedicated enough that she would always make time for Rin. She embodied everything a mother should be; caring, nurturing, accepting, innocent, and fun.

The taiyoukai was a wealthy man, and made sure to pay Kagome extravagantly for all the extra work. She had refused at first, protesting that it was too much. Sesshomaru was nothing if not stubborn, and eventually the woman learned to accept her payment.

A stack of papers being thrust into his hands brought the businessman out of his reverie. "That girl has got a passion for flowers," Kagome mused.

Leafing through the papers and seeing only flowers, Sesshomaru had to agree. "Hn."

Kagome leaned against a cabinet decorated with various paintings and creations. Her usually sweet scent was laced with a nervous undertone, and the demon gave her his full attention. His intense gaze seemed to only fluster her further. She hesitated before beginning. "I'd been thinking lately, and you can't keep calling me here to watch Rin, and we definitely can't leave these two here all day. It's a nice enough place, but it's not meant to be a home. I'd like to actually spend time in my house, and not have to scramble to find time to do the laundry or do some grocery shopping. I can't let them be eating these unhealthy frozen dinners, either. So I'd been playing around with some ideas... I'm sure there are rules against this or something but.." Kagome glanced at the nest and nodded to herself. She reached over to her desk and scribbled a few lines on a piece of paper before handing it to the confused man sitting before her.

On brightly decorated stationary, Kagome had written an address, two numbers, and hours. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow.

"That's where I live, and my personal numbers, home and cell. Those are the actual days and hours I'm scheduled to work, since you seem to have forgotten. When it's time for me to go home, I'll be bringing Rin back with me, so you can pick her up there. I'll have a key made for you too, since you seem to need me all hours of the day. It'll just be easier that way, and I know you're an honorable man. I _would_ like a call beforehand, and an idea of how long she'll be staying with us. If it's alright with you, I'd like to be able to take Rin out sometimes, too. Movies, amusement parks, things like that. What do you think?"

Sesshomaru blinked slowly at her, startled that she would go to such lengths to take care of his daughter.

As if sensing his thoughts, Kagome gave him a soft smile. "Babysitters and private tutors and money are all well and good, but if you're gone all the time, she'll be practically raising herself. That girl needs a parent of some sort, and I don't mind being there for her."

The taiyoukai nodded. "It is acceptable." Then he frowned. "I have been negligent in my duties as a parent. That is unforgivable." His tone was grave, and the self-disgust was evident.

"Don't take it _so_ hard... I mean, you're only trying to provide for her future, which is still admirable." The woman did her best to reassure the distressed (as distressed as The Sesshomaru _could_ be, anyways) male. "How about this, you clear your schedule tomorrow and we can take the kids out to the zoo? I know it's sudden, but I'm sure Rin will appreciate the surprise. It's a Saturday, you're supposed to take things easy anyways." Belatedly, Kagome realized that she was awful chatty today. In her defense, it was hard to keep up conversation with the silent taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru considered her offer for a moment. Yes, he had things planned, but Rin truly did mean more to him than his job. When he realized he couldn't remember the last time he spent an entire day with his daughter, he knew that he had to go. "Yes."

Kagome stared at him before beaming delightedly. "Wonderful!"

Sesshomaru picked up the sleeping children as Kagome turned off the lights and locked up. He walked her to her car as they finalized the details of when and where. As she strapped Shippo into his seat, she bid him a fond good night before he left for his own car. The businessman sighed as he realized he had quite a few calls to make. _Jaken can deal with the mess_, Sesshomaru decided, gently brushing a soft lock out of Rin's face. Driving home, he relaxed for the first time in months. Tomorrow would be an overdue day off, and he planned to spoil Rin every second of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Haha, say hello to my first fanfic. It was created on a whim, so don't expect regular updates. I will do my best to finish. Critiques are welcomed. Personally I think it seems rushed, but I don't know how to fix that...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

><p>The morning started off like any other. Rin managed to wake up bright and early, and sprinted through her morning routine. Jaken had always been slow to rise. Besides being her tutor, he helped her get ready for the day before leaving to work with Sesshomaru at the office. Rin loved to tease Jaken, and today she buried him underneath her various stuffed-animals. Though not as mischievous as Shippo, she was learning to enjoy pulling her share of pranks. Taking one of her markers, she drew hearts and flowers all over the youkai. Stepping back to admire her handiwork, she decided it was time to change her clothes. Summer was in full swing, and Rin decided that today was a perfect day for her new shorts.<p>

Humming happily to herself – it was Saturday, no school! - Rin had barely gotten an orange shirt over her head when she heard a squeak of outrage. "RIN!" Yelping, the child fixed her shirt and ran, knowing Jaken would soon be on her heels.

Twisting and turning and taking all sorts of roundabout paths, Rin gleefully evaded the indignant imp. Her stomach reminded her that she had yet to eat breakfast, so she headed for the kitchens. Reaching the doorway, Rin came to a complete stop. "...Oh.." she breathed, staring. The little girl dimly registered the fact that her tutor had crashed into her.

Sesshomaru was at the table, calmly sipping out of his World's Greatest Dad coffee mug. His raised brow spurred her into action. Rin flung herself at him, tiny arms encircled his neck. "Daddy!" In pure delight, the little girl kissed his cheek. The taiyoukai brought an arm up to hold her and press her close as she babbled. "You're here! In the morning! Does that mean you can have breakfast with Rin? Are you going to drive Rin to Kagome-chan? When do you have to go? Do you want eggs or toast or cereal?"

"Rin." She quieted instantly and looked at him expectantly. "We will be accompanying Higurashi-san and Shippo to the zoo, amongst other activities today.

Comprehension dawned, and Rin gazed at her father wonderingly. An entire day! Laughter bubbled, two pairs of eyes softened, and a joyous little girl danced her way to the pantry.

* * *

><p>The warm aroma of pancakes hung heavy in the air, even after all the dishes were washed and dried. One small kitsune stretched languidly across the bed, burying his face in his mother's covers. An eye opened lazily as he watched Kagome browse the contents of her closet. "Mama, why're you takin' so long?"<p>

Kagome settled on a light blue dress and started changing. "Well I have to make an effort to look nice today. We're not going to Sunset."

Shippo flopped over, a pout prominent on his features. "Aww, I don't get to see Rin? We were gonna use the new finger-paints."

"Actually, we're going to meet her at the zoo. Grab the sunscreen for me?"

The kitsune leapt up immediately, excited beyond words. With a burst of energy, he scampered around the house, making new plans for the day and packing accordingly. "Since when? Can we go to the park, too?" He hollered somewhere down the hall.

"Since last night," Kagome chuckled sheepishly. "We'll have to ask Sesshomaru, but I'm sure it'll be fine. We're all spending the entire day together. Oh! Maybe we should have a picnic?" Kagome checked herself in the mirror, and put her hair in a simple ponytail.

Her son peered at her doubtfully from his room. "You sure like planning things last minute. Do we even have time?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can prepare something nice if we hurry. We still have some time to waste before we meet up with them. You want to start on some sandwiches?" Kagome bustled into the kitchen, hurriedly donning her dark green apron.

Shippo saluted and raided the fridge, placing various things on the counter. His mama was as changeable as the wind. You never knew how she'd react or what she'd do next. He loved it.

* * *

><p>"I win!" Shippo sang, hugging the ancient oak.<p>

Kagome caught up soon after, panting. "When did you get so fast?" They were roughly fifteen minutes late, and Kagome proposed a race to the tree to prevent them from taking up even more time. Her energetic son giggled at his mother and nimbly climbed up various branches. "Do you see them yet?"

"Whoa.." Shippo gaped. Kagome sent him a questioning look. The kit merely pointed in the direction of the zoo, eyes fixed on something she had yet to discover.

Eyebrows met hairline as she caught sight of the other half of their party. Rin was looking her usual, adorable, cheerful self. Sesshomaru was shifting uncomfortably... in jeans. Incredulous laughter spilled out, and the taiyoukai sent a scowl in their direction.

Walking forward, Kagome called out. "In all the time I have known you, I have never once seen you in anything other than impressive suits or traditional clothing." Still giggling, the woman lifted up Rin and kissed the girl's forehead in greeting.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he sent a disgruntled look in Rin's direction. "...Hn."

Eyes twinkling teasingly, Kagome spoke to Rin in a stage whisper. "Great work, honey. You've accomplished the impossible. I didn't know he even _owned_ jeans!" Shrugging off the businessman's annoyed glare, Kagome rested a hand on his shoulder. "You look fine, Sesshomaru. In fact, the jeans would look pretty sexy if you just relaxed a little," she soothed.

Sesshomaru huffed and took Rin's hand, silently leading them into the zoo. Mother and son exchanged a wicked glance, both silently promising to pester the stoic man throughout the day.

* * *

><p>The sun beat down on Shippo, encompassing him with its warmth. The trip to the zoo had been great fun. Rin had suggested the genius idea of learning to copy some of the forms of animals. He would have been at it all day had it not been for the zoo-keeper mistaking him for an escaped boa. He was determinedly practicing new forms and lengthening the time he could hold his illusions.<p>

The group had been wandering through the nearby park. Where there were flowers, there was Rin, happily frolicking while adding to her growing bouquet. Kagome and Sesshomaru were relaxing in the shade of the trees, sunlight leaving dappled patterns on the resting adults. Shippo was being loaded with flower after flower, desperately trying to hold them all without damaging the delicate petals.

"Rin-chan, I don't think I can hold any more of these! Can't we put 'em by your dad or something?" Shippo wheedled.

Rin paused in her gathering and tilted her head. "Shippo-kun, Rin is hungry!"

"That's great! Mama made us a picnic."

Rin squealed her approval, and together the two of them pranced their way to the adults, dumping flowers over their heads. Sesshomaru grunted and rolled over. Kagome sat up, laughter in her eyes. "You've got my undivided attention. What is it?"

"Me'n Rin are hungry! Can we get go get the food now?" Shippo hopped from one foot to the next, eager to show Rin his cooking skills.

Kagome stretched and nodded before standing up. "Sesshomaru, we'll be back in a few. Just gonna fetch the blanket and basket."

Rin waved them off before pouncing on her dad, intent on getting him to play with her.

* * *

><p>The trip to the car and back had been completely uneventful, much to Shippo's disappointment. He did, however, feel slight pride at the fact that Kagome had allowed him to carry the basket. Kagome was a strong person, but youkai instincts insisted that he take care of his mama, who was without an alpha.<p>

He studied his adoptive mother as they neared their destination. In his opinion, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was always smiling, even when he could smell her unhappiness. She protected him and loved him and was always kind. She was fierce and sometimes completely frightening.

His sharp ears caught the hitch in her breathing, and she stared ahead. "I knew it," she muttered, entranced.

Shippo followed her line of sight and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Sesshomaru was leaning against the tree, utterly at ease, arms full of a sweet little girl playing with his gleaming silver hair. "Mama?" The boy tilted his head inquisitively.

A faint blush rose in her cheeks, and she looked away. "He relaxed," she chuckled nervously, berating herself silently.

This answer made little sense to Shippo, but Rin had caught sight of them and he was distracted, leaving a flustered Kagome to spread out the blanket. Shippo earnestly laid out the food, which consisted of tuna, ham, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, assorted cut-up fruits, and pink lemonade.

* * *

><p>Shippo had been satisfied with the outcome of their small lunch. He curled up by Rin's side, tail swishing back and forth. He hummed his content, growing lazy while basking in the sun. Kagome and Sesshomaru were quietly discussing what they should do next when Shippo caught the sound of an ice-cream vendor.<p>

Eyes opening wide, he called out to his mother. "Can we get some ice-cream? Pretty please?" Rin turned her best puppy eyes to Kagome, knowing that their best chance lay with her.

"I give!" The woman put her hands up in surrender. "I know when I'm outmatched."

"Rin." Sesshomaru's grave voice cut through the children's glee. "What flavor would please you?"

"Gods, Sesshomaru, you make it sound so serious!" Kagome cut in. "She'll be having Rainbow Sherbert, and Shippo would like Cookies 'N Cream, yes?" She checked for nods of confirmation before strolling towards the vendor.

The taiyoukai followed her in silence. "You know her preferences?"

The woman knew she had to tread carefully in order to preserve Sesshomaru's already dwindling self-respect. "I suppose I'm just good at remembering those sorts of things."

The man snorted and glared at the ground, ashamed. "Do I even know my daughter?"

Kagome sighed. "It's clear that you love her, so don't worry about it. A special someone to share her with might help out though," she suggested.

"Women have expressed interest in marriage with me," he admitted.

"Marriage already?" She furrowed her brow. "Business dealings?" Kagome ventured. A quick nod affirmed her suspicions, and she tried her best to hide the distaste slowly surfacing within her. The woman was a hopeless romantic, and disapproved of marrying for anything but love. "I suppose you could go on a few dates, see how well you click with them."

"I will consider it."

* * *

><p>Shippo jumped down from the branch he had been perched on, and raced back to his best friend. He practiced moving silently, not wanting to let Sesshomaru know he'd been eavesdropping.<p>

"Shippo-kun, Shippo-kun! Rin wants to know what you heard!" The child hugged Shippo to her chest, excited.

"Sesshomaru's gonna find a lady to be your mama!" Shippo was equally energized. "I wonder what she's gonna look like. What kind of mama do you want?"

Rin paused, considering this seriously. Shippo quieted as well, catching onto her change of mood. The girl lay back in the grass, staring at the clouds. "Rin wants Daddy's wife to help him with work since he's so busy all the time... but Rin also wants Rin's mommy to spend time with Rin and love Rin." She blinked, deep in thought. "Like Kagome-chan."

Shippo's chest puffed out, proud that Kagome was a desirable mother. "Mama does her best to be _everybody's _mom. If Inu-baka ever proposes, she'll be your auntie. For now, we can share mothers," the kitsune graciously offered.

A bright smile broke out across Rin's face, and she hugged Shippo tightly. "That means we're almost brother and sister!"

Shippo nodded solemnly. "You're pack now. I'll do my best to take care of you," he promised. Acting on his pledge immediately, he tugged her towards the trees. "We can sit in the shade until they come back."

The adults returned to the endearing sight of Shippo laying flowers at Rin's feet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ah, the seed has been planted. Thank you for all the reviews! Makes this author feel indebted to update sooner. :D Uh.. Do I skip around too much? *worried*


End file.
